The Strange Case of Dr JekyllMr Hyde Part II
by MandrakeAndMyrtle
Summary: The doctor has been killed, and London is at peace, but not for long. His acomplice takes over, and continues the legacy. ONE OFF. I did this for school and got a great mark and decided to post on here.


She paced back and forth around the apartment. When was William coming home?  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
She turned to the clock on the mantelpiece. It was already 10 o'clock. She stopped at the window and looked out onto the empty London street. It was eerily silent outside. No bats squawking. No wandering homeless citizens roaming the allies. Not even a candle flickered in any of the other houses along the street. She walked over to the fireplace and warmed her hands in front of it. The air had suddenly gotten alot cooler than before. She heard a creak of floorboards from down stairs.  
"William?" She spun on her heel and rushed toward the staircase, picking up her dress as she went. The darkness reached the top of the staircase to meet her. She stepped back hurriedly, as if to stay out of its clutches. She was sure she left several candles lit downstairs. She peered down into the darkness careful not to go too close to the edge of the light. She turned away then, only to look back. Two bright green eyes had stared up at her from the dark abyss. But now nothing, they had disappeared as if a dream. One minute there, the next gone. She shook her head and walked back over to her window.

Tick. Tock. Tick. To-  
The clock stopped. She frowned and walked over. It had stopped on 12 o'clock exactly. Funny that, she thought, it couldn't have been 2 hours already. She tapped the clock in an attempt to get it working but this proved fruitless. Once more she walked over to the window only this time to find the blinds closed shut.  
Someone was in there with her...  
"William? Are you there?" She called. No response. Her hand was trembling.  
"William enough come out!"  
Still no response came back. She stood, frozen on the spot till slowly but surely she regained her confidence. She walked over to the window and threw the curtains open. The loud noise reassured her for the second but the house quickly became silent again.  
"Elizabeth." A voice came from down the stairs.  
"William? Is that you?" She didn't move any closer to the stairs than she already was.  
"Come down Elizabeth." The voice commanded. It sounded as if William had a sore throat.  
"Why don't you come up here?" Now no response came again. She took what strength she had and moved over to the chair. Her eyes never leaving the doorway. She felt her stomach drop through the floor. Footsteps echoed up the stairs. A gush of wind flew up the stairs and blew out the lamps she had lit.

Her hand trembled. She clutched the arm rest, her skin paling around her knuckles. The sound of glass hitting the floor reverberated from the corner. Come on Liza. Slowly she moved toward the corner where the sound came from. She felt around before clasping her fingers around a smooth glass bottle. Not wanting to light any candles she ran over to the window holding it in the moonlight.  
_Property of Dr Jekyll_  
There was a single drop of green liquid at the bottom of the jar was all that was left.  
"Oh god."  
She dropped the bottle and backed up against the window. A hand came up out of the darkness gripping around her throat. She was lifted into the air. The rest of the figure came into view. It was William for sure but not the William she knew. He had drunk the potion, it was obvious. His form was disfigured, muscles greater than they should be and he had gain at least 2 feet in height. She chocked for air, her lungs burning for the rush of oxygen. He flashed her a smile, glossy yellow teeth and spit dripping from the corners of his mouth. With a lick of his lips he placed her abruptly on the ground and placed his hands on either side of her head. This is it, she thought. And with one quick flick of his wrist he snapped her neck in two. The bones cracked and split in two. The flesh tared to shreds leaving a bloody mess of veins and arteries hanging from the stump of her neck. Her lifeless body twitched and fell to floor and her blood pooled in the moonlight. Then as swift as he had killed her, he smashed though the glass and into the night.


End file.
